


Think You Know the Story

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m here to make you the best mage in the whole continent!”“……. Ha?”





	Think You Know the Story

**Author's Note:**

> How many ~~seriously overused~~ anime lines &scenes can I fit into a story while painting them with new nuances.
> 
> a.k.a
> 
> What is this I don't even...?
> 
>  
> 
> ps : before I forgot, [ **わたしわブレークラインだよ!** ] is a breakline~

When mage Yuuri Katsuki failed the imperial mage qualification exam, he downheartedly dragged himself back to his hometown and resigned himself to spend the rest of his life using his meager magical abilities to help around his parents’ inn.

‘It’s not so bad’, Yuuri thought as he created a mini-rain on top of their vegetable garden, efficiently shortening the job into mere seconds, ‘At least I’m _useful_ this way.’

“Yuu-kun!” His mother called out, “Hero-sama is looking for you!”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “Uh… Okay? Ah, I’m done with watering.”

His mother gave a warm smile, “Thank you Yuu-kun. Hero-sama is waiting at the reception hall.”

Yuuri nodded and walked inside. Technically, people who hunt down monsters is called hunter or adventurer, but some more brazen prideful ones call themselves hero. Brazen, because in the whole continent, there is only one person blessed by the God and formally receive the title hero.

He paused at the reception hall’s entrance when he saw a handsome man with silver hair and bright blue eyes.

The said man locked his eyes with Yuuri’s and smile, “Yuuri right?”

Yuuri approached cautiously and said, “You know that impersonating the true hero is against the law right?”

The man smile brighter, “Of course!”

Yuuri stop a respectful distance from the man, “Please drop the optical spell?” It won’t do if a rumor of an impersonator appearing in their inn spread out.

“But I’m not using any”, the man denied.

Yuuri frowned, he might fail to possess the title of an imperial mage, but he is willing to fight for his family if needed. “Why are you looking for me?”

The man cheerfully snaped his finger and a self-identification magic circle appear in front of him and morph into a certain sigil that had Yuuri’s breath taken away. The sigil that can’t be copied nor faked. The sigil of the true hero.

“I’m here to make you the best mage in the whole continent!”

“……. Ha?”

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

“Let me get this straight”, Yuuri press his thumb to his temple in futile attempt to lessen his headache, “You’re the true hero and you’re willing to teach me magic in exchange for accompanying you to fight a thousand years old curse dragon?”

“You’re slow aren’t you Yuuri? I’ve been saying that since 10 minutes ago.”

‘Excuse you’, Yuuri bite off his indignant remark, ‘How do you think someone would react if the hero you and everyone worshiped since before you’re born suddenly appear in front of you without any warning and offer a deal that will end up with you splattered under a dragon’s feet?’

“No”, Yuuri rejected.

Victor blinked like he didn’t expect the rejection, “Why not?”

There are too many answers for that question that Yuuri wails inside then voice the most important reason, “I still want to live.”

“Of course”, Victor said like he didn’t understand why Yuuri even bother saying that, “Curse dragon is _easy_ Yuuri.”

‘Yea and I’m a god’, Yuuri disbelievingly thought, “If it is easy, then why don’t you beat it yourself?”

 Victor hums, “I can, but I want you to come with me.”

For the hundredth time in a span of half-an-hour, Yuuri question whether he is dreaming or not.

“Why? Why _me_?”

“I was watching the examination”, Victor admitted, “Yuuri you have a great hidden potential inside of you and only I can bring them out. Don’t you want to be the _best_ mage?”

‘Of course, I _do_ ’, Yuuri bitterly thought, ‘But I accepted the fact that I _can’t_.’

“I’m thankful for your effort, but I’m sorry I can’t. Why don’t you offer that to a high mage or imperial mage?”

Victor’s smile disappeared as he pressed his finger to his lips.

After a tense minute, Victor lightly waved his hand and immediately ten balls of various elements floats and slowly circle them. A blatant show of power that will send the best mages into envious tears as most of them can’t even do half of that.

“I can be very _convincing_ Yuuri”, Victor firmly said.

Yuuri shuddered as that sentence sounded like the deadliest threat.

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

The day after that, Yuuri pack his belongings and said goodbye to his family as he once again leave to learn how to be a better mage, only this time he isn’t sure if he _can_ come back in one piece.

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

“Can you show that once more please?” Yuuri asked as his elemental combination spell failed.

Victor heavily exhaled then used a self-restoration spell, “How many times has it been already? Your stamina and mana capacity is amazing Yuuri.”

 “I have that at the very least”, Yuuri admitted, his examination request wouldn’t be approved if he didn’t have that.

“I have an expectation for that since your examination by seriously mana overloading all your tested spells”, Victor manifest two magic circles for ice and fire then slowly, for Yuuri’s learning benefit, combine them into icy fire.

Yuuri should’ve paid attention to the way the magic circle combined, but he got distracted by the way the kaleidoscopic glow of the icy fire shades Victor’s silver hair, creating a stunning image with the backdrop of sun setting over the surrounding forest.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri snapped out of it and apologetically begs, “Ah, I’m very sorry! Can you do that again please?”

Victor raised an eyebrow but keep his true opinion to himself, instead he reprimands, “Concentrate Yuuri. You tend to fail your spell when you’re not concentrating.”

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

Yuuri screamed as he dodged the calamity spider’s attack, “I can’t do this!!! I can’t beat that!!!”

“You can Yuuri, I believe in you~!” Victor cheerfully replied from his comfortable looking floating position high up in the air.

“Why are you doing this to me, Victor?! Why are you testing me like this!?!”, Yuuri desperately asked as he created several fireballs and launched them only for it to be eaten by the spider.

“You need real battle experiences~ If it makes you feel better, Yakov does this to me too.”

“Was he trying to kill you?!” Yuuri half-shouted half-sobbed as the spider’s leg grazed his torso in failed attempt to pierce his heart.

 “Of course not~ Yakov might seem scary but he is a softie at heart~” Victor laughed and continued in a more serious tone, “Well if you can still spare your concentration to talk, then it must not be challenging enough?” He cast a speed buffing spell onto the spider.

“!!!!!”

0-0-0-0

“You did it! Congratulations Yuuri!” Victor happily claps.

Yuuri starts crying as he lay beside the mangled carcass of a spider, feeling like he had one foot in his grave.

Victor blinks, “Yuuri? Why are you crying?”

Yuuri cried harder.

“Errr, I’m not good at handling crying person, should I just kiss you or something?”

“Victor”, Yuuri gritted out while trying to convince himself that attacking an idiotic hero will do himself no good even if he is an idiot that almost got himself killed in the name of training him, “Shut up. Stay there but shut up.”

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

“That was wonderful Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed as Yuuri smoothly slew the stone manticore by quadruple simultaneous spells casting of blinding, binding and slicing and disintegrating.

Yuuri nodded and wiped his sweat as he mentally recalled the fight. Victor, for all his spartan coupled with incomprehensible training method ( _really Victor, waterfall?_ ), actually manage to teach him high-level spells and technique in just a few months where his former teachers failed to do in years.

“Let’s celebrate with champagne!” Victor gleefully took out a wine bottle from his seemingly infinite dimensional storage box.

“Ah, I don’t drink champagne.”

“Then vodka?”

“No.”

“Sake?”

“No, Victor.”

“Wine?”

“I have bad tendency to go wild and then forget when I’m drunk.” Yuuri caved in and explained the reason.

“Eh? It’s just you and me in this place.”

Yuuri isn’t convinced.

“It’s Château Margaux.”

Yuuri’s face showed hesitation as he recalled that only royalty, nobility, and those wealthy merchants can drink that brand.

“300 years old Château Margaux.”

Yuuri bit his lower lip, “That is way too expensive for me.”

“Nonsense Yuuri”, Victor dismissed, “Besides, I got a dozen crates of them as a reward. A bottle or two is nothing.”

Once again Yuuri is reminded how this amazing person had been the true hero long before he is born and questioned why is this person still staying and teaching a dime a dozen ordinary mage like him.

“Alright”, Yuuri’s curiosity won. He wouldn’t get another chance like this after they separated, better enjoy it while it last.

0-0-0-0

Yuuri groans as the sun shines its unholy light.

His head is pounding and his body aches from what he learns is physical and mana exhaustion. On top of that, he his body feels like he is weighted down by a log…

‘… Wait, what?’ Yuuri cracks open an eye to receive an almost heart-stopping surprise of seeing Victor’s face inches from his own, ‘Holy shit.’

 “Victor”, Yuuri tried to wriggle out of Victor’s hold, only to find the (un?)comfortable truth of his state of dress (or the lack of it), ‘ _Holy shit!_ ’

Yuuri casted a floating spell, or tried to as the spell breaks midway thanks to Victor’s counter spell.

“Hmmm… You exceeded every expectation I had… You’re amazing Yuuri”, Victor mumbled as he tightened his hold.

Yuuri blankly stared at the ceiling as he tried his best to not think of any implication. Falling in love with someone so far out of his league is definitely not on his to-do list… Though in hindsight it might be too late now, but at least he can try not to fall deeper.

As his mind refused to cooperate, Yuuri cast a sleeping self to himself. Victor isn’t moving anytime soon and he desperately needed his head to stop running wild.

0-0-0-0

The second time he woke up is because his auto-counter cast a vaporizing spell to avoid himself from being drenched with Victor’s ice cold water.

“Come on Yuuri, wake up~” Victor said like Yuuri does nothing weird during his drunken blackout period. Like they didn’t end up cuddling and stay that way for hours.

Yuuri decided that it is best to leave it behind.    

0-0-0-0

Yuuri noticed the significantly higher number of physical contact after that-which-shall-be-left-behind, but he is enjoying it far too much to comment on it.

0-0-0-0

Yuuri’s time with Victor is short, but God please let him enjoy this to the fullest.

 

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

“Let me do that again,” Yuuri remarked as he failed his spell for the hundredth time.

“Hmmm… Both your magic circle and mana flow is good.” Victor eyed him hard, “Are you having a problem with intent?”

Yuuri freeze as Victor pointed out the elephant that he tried so hard to ignore.

This is the highest tier of magic, one which upon successful casting would mark Yuuri as one of the greatest mages… Which means Victor would finish with his end of the deal. After that, they will kill the dragon and most likely will never meet again…

At this point, it would take a miracle for Yuuri to place 100% of his intent.

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri held his head low.

“It’s alright.” Victor lightly said, “If you can do that, you’ll be better than Yuri.”

Yuuri lift his head, “What?”

“Yuri Plisetsky, someone groomed by Yakov to be my successor.”

“Oh…” Yuuri didn’t know what to say. Victor had been the hero for so long, Yuuri never even considered the fact that Victor could be replaced. Victor can be hard to read when he didn’t want to be read and currently Yuuri can’t discern any emotion from Victor’s tone and face.

“Well, I think it is time.” Victor smiled, “How do you feel about killing a dragon Yuuri?”

‘You haven’t finished your end of the deal and I’m so not ready.’ Yuuri privately thought, but Victor has done too much for him, he can’t say that. He mustered every shred of willpower he had to give a smile, “Sure.”

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

The sky around the mountain is dark as if reflecting the oppressing aura that spreads from inside the cave.

“Well, nothing advertised _there is a dark creature here!_ like a gloomy cave with huge black gate~” Victor playfully remarked as they stood in front of the said gate.

‘It’s now or never’, Yuuri held himself together and move to face Victor, “Victor I... have something to give you…”

Victor turned his body and asked, “What is it?”

Yuuri raised his right arm to heart level, close his empty hand and open it to reveal a simple gold band.

“It’s gold with inscription for mana usage reduction.” Yuuri explained as Victor silently offered his right hand, “I know you didn’t need it but… For good luck charm?” Yuuri fitted the ring on Victor’s ring finger.

Victor’s hand stop Yuuri’s from withdrawing as he produces a similar looking ring.

Yuuri silently gasped as Victor fitted the ring on his hand then lift it up to kiss his hand.

A gentle smile graced Victor’s face, “Honestly Yuuri, while it is true that you had potential, I keep my expectation as low as possible. But you keep surpassing it over and over again for every higher one I set. Even now you exceed yet another of it. Thank you Yuuri, I’m very happy.”

Yuuri held back his tears as Victor gently hug him.

‘Ah, I’m not ready for this to end.’

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

‘Amazing.’ Yuuri half-dazedly watched Victor’s moving figure.

Six months ago Victor claims that the dragon is _easy_ , Yuuri never quite believe it until now.

Yuuri is staying back and act as support, but honestly speaking, his presence is unnecessary. Victor, or should he say, the one true hero blessed by God, Victor Nikiforov, didn’t need any help whatsoever.

Every physical blow from the dragon is smoothly dodged or diverted, and every magic and curses are dispelled almost immediately.

Victor Nikiforov made the dragon look like an oversized slime. No matter how big the slime is, it is still a slime, a _joke_.

The fight ended anti-climax-ly as the dragon froze to death, looking like an over-sized ice sculpture of a wounded dragon.   

“… That’s it?” Yuuri unconsciously remarked.

“Yep, that’s it. Curse dragon is only troublesome if its curse inflicts on you, other than that, its stat isn’t particularly noteworthy.” Victor smiled, looking like he just finished a light run. “Though do you know why hundreds of years ago they sealed it here and not killed it?”

Yuuri shocked his head.

“Normally, a curse breaks if the caster died right?”

Yuuri nodded.

“There are always exceptions for everything, in this case, sometimes the curse actually got stronger once the caster died.”

Yuuri tried to process Victor’s words but got distracted as dark aura trickled out from the dragon’s corpse.

“What the-”

Victor cut his sentence, “And other times, the grudge of the dead would form a curse that wouldn’t stop until its killer is dead.”

“Victor!” Yuuri yelled out as the dark aura formed a cloud then shoot towards Victor.

In horror, Yuuri find himself locked and unable to move nor cast any spell, he can only watch as Victor’s body gradually turning black from the death curse.

‘What are you doing Victor!!!’

“I think I’ve been the hero for far too long that my hair is falling off from the stress of it.” Victor just sighed like he isn’t seconds from death, “It’s time for a change don’t you agree?”

Yuuri’s mind short circuited as every last inch of Victor is turned black and his body drops.

The moment Victor’s body hit the ground, Victor’s restraining spell disappeared and Yuuri screamed.

“VICTOR!!!”

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

Halfway across the continent, Yuri Plisetsky is mentally cursing about the irresponsible joke of a man people called hero as his search magic fails to show any result.

Suddenly, a column of light descended from the sky right above him and new power and knowledge invaded his mind and body, and everything turns black.

0-0-0-0

Yuri woke up with a jerk then he snapped his eyes open to see Yakov’s tired face.

With a horrified face, he created a self-identification magic only for it to shape the one true hero’s sigil.

“No…” He whispered. All his life is dedicated to be a replacement for the old man, but he did not want this!

“Not like this!!” He hissed out through gritted teeth. He hadn’t even won one fight against that man and now he is _gone_?!

“Fuck!” He sent a wind blade in rage. Unlike before, his wind blade cut through the wall like butter, proof of the power boost as the God’s blessing truly transferred from that man to him. “Fuck you Victor Nikiforov!!”

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

Six years later Yuri delivered a kick to a silver haired man’s back.

“Victor Nikiforov is dead!” He yelled.

The man easily turned around like he had not just received a kick which normally sent monsters flying into pieces.

“Yura!” Victor-look-alike cheerfully exclaimed, “My you’ve grown!”

 Yuri slapped the hand that intended to pat him, “Bastard, Victor Nikiforov is dead. Who the fuck are you!”

Whoever that person is, he had done his share of studying as he made a classic Victor’s gesture of pressing his finger to his lips and lightly said, “Really Yura?”

Yuri answered it with a powered elemental strike.

“Are you challenging me?” Not-Victor had a mocking smile on his face as he easily dispelled Yuri’s spell.

“Bring it you faker.” Yuri spat out.

0-0-0-0

Yuuri Katsuki wore his stoic I’m not amused face as he returned from his shopping trip to find his home and the expanse of land surrounding it utterly destroyed and the two most likely culprits lied down panting on his former flower garden and second bedroom spot.

“Victor.” Yuuri started as he created a large magic circle over the area, “After I fix the house, let’s end this.”

That got Victor’s attention as he quickly casted self-restoration and ran to hug Yuuri, “I thought I had more time with you!”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “That time is used up to fix the house.”

Victor started to sob.

Yuuri mentally sighed and smiled, “Just kidding. Though next time you destroy the house, you’ll be the one that fixed it.”

“Of course Yuuri!” Victor happily snuggled him.

“ _Shit_ , it’s really _you_.” A pissed out voice sounded, “Why do I _still_ can’t beat you?!”

In response, Yuuri opened the door and said, “You’re welcome as long as you don’t destroy anything.”

0-0-0-0

After devouring down a bowl of katsudon, Yuri firmly placed it on the table with a loud sound and demanded, “You gross couple, explain.”

Victor didn’t even bother stopping his action of feeding Yuuri as he replied, “I died, Yuuri revive me,” like it is no big deal.

Yuri let out a low growl.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and decided to explain before any tableware (or the table itself) is broken.

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

_The moment Victor’s body hit the ground, Victor’s restraining spell disappeared and Yuuri screamed._

_“VICTOR!!!”_

_‘Oh God’, Yuuri thought in panic as he kneeled beside Victor’s unmoving body, ‘Oh God I haven’t manage to do this right, but please, please’ He desperately begged as he created the magic circle, ‘Please let this work!’_

_“[Rebirth]!!!” Yuuri yelled out the spell name as the circle glowed brighter._

_The time between the light dissipating and Victor’s body let out a single cough is the most frightening moments in Yuuri’s life._

_Yuuri’s ugly sobbing festival is commenced once more as Victor let out more coughs and cast multiple self-restoration followed by purifying spell to clear out the curse black color._

_“Congratulations Yuuri! You were the best mage in the whole continent!”_

_Yuuri launched a punch which Victor accepted._

_“You!”, Yuuri sobbed, “I’m used to being blamed for my own failure! But had I failed you’ll be permanently dead!”_

_“I believe in you.” Victor said with a smile._

_Yuuri had to stop himself from screaming out his frustration. If Victor wanted to play the stupid selfish person, then fine, fine, Yuuri can play that person too._

_“Stay”, Yuuri commanded as he tightly gripped Victor’s front shirt and pulled, “Stay with me.”_

_Victor didn’t mind the rough treatment and smile brighter, “Of course Yuuri. Forever if you let me.”_

_Yuuri crushed his lips against Victor’s like he had wanted to do since months ago._

_‘Fine. I’ll be the person that takes Victor from the world.’_

わたしわブレークラインだよ!

Yuri showed them his middle finger, “Fuck you. Fuck both of you.” And walked out of the house.

As if slamming the front door wasn’t enough, moments later multiple wind-blades slashed into the house, tearing it into pieces.

Yuuri sighed as he waited it out inside a protective bubble he shared with Victor.

Victor gave an even more dramatic sigh, “Yuri’s temper is still as fiery as ever.”

Those words rang truer as the second batch of wind-blades struck after Victor finish restoring the house.

“Let’s just leave.” Yuuri resigned himself.

“Sure! Where to?” Victor sneaked his arm around Yuuri’s waist.

Yuuri hums, ‘If I’m with you then’, “Anywhere is fine.”

Victor is positively glowing as he teleported both of them.

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

Extra 1: Victor’s corner (a.k.a the explanation)

Victor is honestly tired of being the hero. It is very nice at first, he welcomed the power boost and let people’s gratefulness filled him with warmth.

If only it stayed that way…

As tens of years passed, people started to get too used to Victor saving them and one by one they traded their gratitude with demands. _Help more. Do more. Do it better. Do it faster._

At some point, Victor said enough.

But the God’s blessing isn’t something he can just transfer as he wills it, so he started [the plan].

God’s blessing transfer immediately after his death. With his skill, reincarnation with his memories intact is possible to a certain degree of success, but an extra plan won’t hurt.

There are several methods, both legal and illegal, for resurrection, with the best one being [Rebirth]. A rather troublesome skill that needed more than just magical capability.

That’s where Yuuri Katsuki came.

Someone with overlooked magical potential with a personality that had a high chance of liking him.

First, teach him his style of magic so that Yuuri would be familiar with Victor’s magic system.

Next, let him use Victor’s body as healing practice target so that Yuuri would be familiar with Victor’s physical structure.

Lastly, live with him so that he would be familiar with Victor’s personality.

There is a chance of Yuuri not liking him enough fulfill the amount of intent needed for [Rebirth].

It all worked out in the end with only one thing he didn’t expect. Him, falling for Yuuri Katsuki.

It all worked out in the end, even better than his original plan.

He got freed from the blessing (which had felt more and more like a curse with each passing day) and get to live and explore the world with the one that gave him [Love] and [Live]. 2 things he willingly gave up when he take his first duty as a hero.

**わたしわブレークラインだよ!**

Extra 2: Extra

Yuuri opened his eyes after they teleport to see a stunning view of a clear starry night sky with a full moon glowing. Below the cliff lies snow-blanketed village that gives off warmth and pureness.

“Yuuri look.” Victor gestured behind them.

Yuuri turned around to see a white flower blooming proudly in the middle of an empty white plane.

“The flower that blooms only on a clear winter night, the villagers of this place called it [flower of happiness] because anyone who seen it will be blessed with happiness.”

Yuuri had a warm smile on his face as he gently nudged Victor and pressesed their forehead together, “Mmm, I certainly am happy right now.”

Victor closed his eyes and replied, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would probably regret this the moment I regain my sanity, but ah well, time to sleep (it's 5 AM h4h4h4)
> 
> ps (life lesson[?]) : don't make anything nor post it after midnight, your sane self with not thank you for it


End file.
